Prince of Secrets
Prince of Secrets is the seventh episode of the New Prince of Tennis Specials. It is the anime equivalent of Prince of Pillow Fighting.dhfjxkakfic Summary Late at night Horio tries to deliver Ryoma's bag to him.The other tennis players think that there is meat inside the bag. Horio gets chased by the other players, but gets saved by Kite. They hide in a room and Kite locks the door. Kite then turns his back on Horio and starts chasing him for the same reason. Horio manages to escape the clutches of Kite, but not without bumping into Dan and Shiita carrying a cart of pillows. From there the other middle schoolers come and start a pillow fight. Synopsis As a thunderstorm is taking place outside the U-17 camp, Horio carries a huge cardboard box through the camp hallways. Horio remembers of a favor he has to do for Ryoma and rushes to his room. Apparently it's to deliver a sports bag to him. Dan and Shiita are carrying a cart of laundry. Akutsu approaches them and asks them were he can re-fill his hand soap. While they have no clue, Horio comes from behind them and answers his question. Inui also asks Horio a question about the camp, and Horio answers without hesitation. Shiita praises Horio since he seems to know everything about the camps facilities. Shiita then asks him why he is carrying a sports bag. Horio tells him he needs to deliver it to Ryoma and leaves them. He first stops by Ryoma's dorm room, but the only person in there was Kintarou. He tells him that Ryoma just left and asks him for Takoyaki. Horio continues to search for Ryoma only to hear a very disturbing noise coming from the Mess hall. It's Tanishi throwing a fit since there not serving meat at the moment. Oishi and Kirihara tell him that its best to eat meat once a day. Horio informs him that they ran out of meat a few days ago, but that they'll get more. Kirihara and Oishi get angry as Sanada says his favorite quote. Sanada tells them that they should have meat once a week. Horio also informs him that there is no meat left. Yukimura says that he's indifferent as Sanada jumps out of his chair and yells at Horio. Sanada then asks Horio what's in the bag and Horio says it's for Echizen. They jump to the conclusion that there is meat in the bag and as Horio opens it, he hesitates since it would mean going through someones private things. In the end he doesn't open the bag which results in Kirihara, Oishi, Tanishi and Sanada chasing im through the camp halls. Kite saves Horio from them and leads him through the dangerous camp halls. Soon enough, Kite becomes curious of whats in the bag and asks Horio. Horio is unable to answer his question and tries not to pry any farther. As they're about to turn a corner, Kite notices Akutsu coming and teleports Horio and himself using Shukuchihō. While they hide they see an angry Kintarou speed walking past them complaining about there being no Takoyaki. In the library Inui and Yanagi discuss how they are going to bring down Horio (while Kite and Horio are hiding behind the tables). Kite explains to Horio that everyone in the camp thinks that Horio has meat and other foods in his bag. Rin and Kai from Higa Chuu knows that Kite is helping Horio. They decide to team up and hunt them down. Kite takes Horio into an empty training room and hides with him in there. While Horio stares in awe of the room, the U-17 camp coaches walk past the room. Suddenly Kite locks the door and turns his back on Horio. Horio escapes from the room and meets up with Dan and Shiita, this time carring a cart of pillows. Rin and Kai teleport in front of Horio, Dan, and Shiita protecting them from Kite. As Rin hides Horio and Dan, Kai takes one of the pillows and throws it at Kite. Kite manages to dodge it, but it hits Akutsu right in the face. Akutsu takes the pillow and flips Kite over with it. Kintarou comes out of nowhere and knocks everyone out with one of the pillows. Irie Kanata hears a loud bang while he's polishing his saxophone. Kirihara, Oishi, Tanishi, and Sanada return, and starts to throw them at Kintarou. Kintarou dodges them and manages to catch some, which he throws again. Dan, Shiita, and Horio try to escape when suddenly the middle school players run past them taking all the pillows from the cart. Atobe appears, with Kabaji, ready to also join the pillow. He orders Kabaji to get him a mountain of pillows, but Niou shows up behind him. He talks in Atobe's voice asking him to throw a pillow to the person in front of him. Kabaji obeys, shocking Atobe. As Gin and Kawamura does Hadokyo (except with pillows) Yukimura stands at one spot, onl dogding pillows. Sanada uses Fū Rin Ka In Zan Rai Niku to knock out almost a third of the middle schoolers. Outside, Jujirou is doing training by lifting boulders. Kai, exausted, finds a bottle of juice. Without a second thought he gulps it down and gets knocked out by it. Other players drink it and has the same result as in Kai's case. Dan, Shiita, and Horio find out that Inui and Yanagi have made newer versions of the Inui juice. Inui and Yanagi chases them and tries to force them to drink it. Kintarou takes a bunch of the pillows and uses Super Ultra Great Delicious Daisharin Yama Arashi to knock out the majority of the middle schoolers. Tokugawa notices the huge bang as he does his racquet swings. By the time it's dawn, Horio meets up with Ryoma outside. Horio asks him what he was doing all this time and Ryoma says that he was outside doing training. Ryoma open his bag and find Ponta inside. He thanks Horio and finds some of Horio's notes. Ryoma opens it and reads what he wrote finding that he praises Rikkai's Sanada and Hyotei's Atobe. Later, the announcements come on. See Also *Prince of Pillow Fighting Gallery Middle Schoolers Blown .jpg Bbbb.jpg|The new version of Inui Juice Genius10.jpg|The First Stringers Arrive Category:New Prince of Tennis Episode Category:Episode